witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruxa
The bruxa is dangerous for three reasons: she is incredibly agile, steel-resistant, and a manipulator capable of bending any man to her will. Notable Bruxae * Vereena, a lover of Nivellen "It is said that at night bruxae haunt attractive young men and drink their blood. These vampires move quietly in the dark to suddenly emerge near their victims. Bruxae may take the form of beautiful girls, leading some to mistake them for water-nymphs, but their long fangs and unrestrained thirst for blood always betray them." Location * House of the Queen of the Night * Swamp cemetery * Old manor catacombs * Raven's crypt * Elven ruins Source * Vampires: Facts and Myths * In Chapter IV, you can speak with one of the "Peasant women" in the village of Murky Waters and receive the journal entry about bruxae and their alchemical components. Notes * Queen of the Night, a friend of Regis and the proprietor of the House of the Queen of the Night in Chapter III of The Witcher (computer game) may be a bruxa, based on the model used. * Lilly, a trophy quest in Chapter V of The Witcher (computer game) is a bruxa. * Though bruxa remains always have a chance to contain Naezan salts, they will not contain Bruxa blood without a Bruxa entry in the journal's bestiary. * The bruxa's model is one of several that are censored in North American game editions. * If Geralt accepts the Queen of the Night's sexual favors, a Bruxa apppears behind Geralt and proceeds to have intercourse with him. | image = File:Tw2_journal_bruxa.png | variations = | class = Vampire | occurrence = | immunity = Poison Bleeding | susceptibility = Silver swords Igni sign Knockdown | tactics = They hunt in packs and use their screeching to knockdown prey | loot = Bruxae teeth Essence of death| additional = Diamond dust Amethyst dust | }} Journal Entry :The bruxa is a higher vampire, that is a post-Conjunction creature, an intruder in our world. She appears as a beautiful woman, but when she is hungry or attacking, she is terrifying. As a vampire, the bruxa drinks blood. She often finds a victim to become her lover and a constant supply of sustenance at the same time. :The bruxa finds the smell of garlic to be socially inconvenient at most. And she considers holy symbols to be interesting examples of handicraft. She endures the light of the sun well, but she prefers the darkness of the night. As you see, you can stuff most stereotypical preconceptions about vampires up your arse when it comes to a bruxa. So what works? The blade of the silver sword, as usual. Apart from silver, she can be wounded with fire and a stake, provided that the latter is as long as a wagon's drawbar. :Less powerful bruxae often hunt in packs, making it easier to corner prey. If threatened, they attack with their talons and rip the victim apart, pausing only to savor the blood of their dying foe. The greatest threat to a witcher is the bruxa's voice. The creature can screech with such force that the shockwave will knock even a huge man down, making him easy prey for the vampiress. Blindness is as great a threat as this ghastly scream. Bruxae deprive their enemies of sight in order to play cat and mouse with them. Until sight returns, one should defend against their attacks in any way possible, for example by using the Quen Sign. :The bruxae have masterful control over their blood circulation, rendering poisons and oils that increase bleeding ineffective against them. They are good at defending themselves against witchers' tricks, but they are vulnerable to fire and can be knocked down and finished off as they try to get up. Location * Chapter I - Near the Bandit hideout, beneath the tree with hanging elven corpses. It only spawns at night, and will have a randomised female name. It will only spawn once per playthrough. Similarly, a wraith will also spawn once per playthrough, also with a unique name. Both have unique drops, namely a junk silver ring. This Bruxa does ''not ''drop Bruxae teeth. The Bruxa and the Wraith are probably the spirits of the elven couply hanging from the tree, probably a sidequest that got axed from production. * Chapter II - Roche Path only. The Little Sisters quest. However, while the creatures you fight are clearly bruxae, they are tagged as wraiths in-game, and their drops are strictly wraith drops. * Chapter III - Iorveth Path only. The Secrets of Loc Muinne quest will take you to the Crypt of Mages dungeon, where there are Bruxae. Monsterbook Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the bruxa taken from the Monsterbook, which was enclosed with the Collectors Edition of the computer game The Witcher for Poland, Hungary and the Czech Republic: In Sapkowski's stories this silent and seductively beautiful creature closely resembles a rusalka. In fact, she is a vampire, and one of the deadliest beings Geralt ever faces. The concept art, and later the model, had to capture all traits of this alluring yet frightful fiend. The bruxa is built on contradictions. Her white pupils and blank face contrast sharply with her feminine silhouette. The long scarlet claws could be an elegant body adornment or simply marked with the fluids of a recent victim. Dried blood covers her breasts and mouth, leaving no doubt that the bruxa is a vampire, a monster in a beautiful woman's body. The enlarged image of her torso reveals the texture details. The bruxa's skin is ghastly pale, wrinkled, and somewhat transparent, rendering visible the blood vessels underneath. In the game, these female vampires inhabit dark crypts and ancient ruins. They approach gracefully and are easy to overlook. The abrupt attacks of bruxae stun Geralt; while he is helpless, they suck his blood to regain strength. The wound they inflict hemorrhage intensely. An eerie cry echoing through corridors indicates an approaching bruxa – at once both beauty and the beast. Gallery Image:Bestiary_Bruxa.png|Journal image Image:Bruxa2crop.jpg|Close-up of a bruxa with detailed textures Image:Bestiary_Bruxa_censored.png|censored Bruxa Image:Bruxa.jpg|Concept art Image:Bruxa3.jpg|Concept art Image:BruxaSS001.png|Game screenshot Image:BruxaSS002.png|Game screenshot Bruxa2.png cs:Bruxa de:Bruxa es:Lamia fr:Brouxe it:Bruxa lt:Bruxa hu:Bruksza pl:Bruxa ru:Брукса Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 2 bestiary